


Appearances Fail

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Douchifer Hints, Emetophilia, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, emeto, i guess, idk man, just copying it over from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: In which Lucifer throws up in Dan's waste bin in front of everyone.





	Appearances Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/gifts).



> I already posted this over on Tumblr, but for ease I'm throwing it on here too. I swear I'm still alive, and I'm working on more Sevacey and Rhodestead fics. I'll probably be adding more chapters later on, it won't be this short for forever I promise

It was a craze, a mess of heaves and coughs and gasps for air as Lucifer clung to the bin and arched his back as much as his spine would allow without fracture. Dan, while apprehensive, was working circles into the small of Lucifer’s back with one hand and covering his mouth with the back of the other.

The rest of the people on this level of the station were all watching with this stunned sort of disbelief carved into their faces, shock stealing away their very ability to focus on anything else then the sudden fall of every kind of dignity Lucifer had built around himself.

Up until a few minutes ago he was doing an amazing job of acting like nothing was wrong, able to blame the pale completion on low blood sugar and the sheen on his forehead to the higher temperatures as of late. The stomach cramps, though harder to conceal, were little more than background noise as he dug his fingernails on one hand into the palm of his other behind his back. Chloe and the spawn were on a weekend vacation, that meant of course that Lucifer had been left in the capable hands of Daniel Espinoza, Chloe’s one and only ex-husband and the homicide detective otherwise known as Detective Douche.

They were handed the files to a case at some point between Dan fetching himself coffee and then Lucifer trying to empty packets of salt into it without Dan noticing; needless to say, the sabotaged drink was cold and had been sitting discarded on the edge of the desk. When Lucifer had made a dive to snatch up the waste bin from the floor he had knocked the little paper cup onto the floor and spread coffee all the way from Dan’s desk to the wall on the other side of the room, but he was too busy retching up the lining of his stomach to pay much mind to how much the cleaning bill would be for the carpet.

It came up in burning waves, one after the other that scratched his throat raw and clung to his lips and chin in stubborn strands, scorching his nostrils. Dan did his best to not catch even a glimpse of whatever was coming up, the smell was enough to turn his stomach too so he refused to risk it. But when Lucifer emerged, tears on his cheeks and rasping, he had to take the bin from his wavering grip and set it on the floor.

“That was bloody awful.” He spoke in as confident a voice as he could muster, but the words came out weak and half lost in a wheeze. Dan just frowned, looking up at the people who were all to suddenly very much there and watching as they scrambled to act like they hadn’t been lapping that up as though they were dying of thirst.

“A little warning would of been nice, my heart almost stopped.” It was much easier to try and make a joke than it was to express his concern, but the bite of his words hurt Dan more than he thought they would, and he immediately forced the worry out of his mouth. “You okay?”

“Oh I’m absolutely spectacular, I mean can’t you tell? I’m the very picture of perfect health.” Now it was Lucifer’s turn to frown, and it didn’t suit his face. Never did.

Dan’s mouth drew into a hard line. “You know what I mean. You think you’ll need the day off? I can handle this alone.”

“And let you gloat to the detective about how little help I was? Absolutely not, I refuse to give you the chance.” Lucifer was acting like a child, a spoilt child, and he knew it. Hell, the entire room knew it and by this point only half of them were at all listening anymore.

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes and tried his best not too breathe too deeply, now that the acrid smell was starting to settle around the general area of his desk.

“Fine, then I guess we’re both going home early, or are you too afraid that maybe I’ll be able to help you feel better?”

“I’m not the slightest bit afraid of anything you could do, Douche, so don’t delude yourself. And I’m more than capable of looking after myself, thank you very much.”

He could try and convince Dan all he wanted, but it was so obvious to them both that if he knew how to look after himself, he wouldn’t have to be defending himself right now.


End file.
